I remembered
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Kenny dies all the time. And no one ever remembers. But one day, Butters wakes up, mourning the death of his boyfriend. He's rather surprised when he gets up and Kenny is alive. There's some explaining to be done. Rated T just to be safe, Bunny! Oneshot. May do more, depends on reviews.


Who doesn't love a bunny one-shot? I warn you, this is a wee bit sad… Just read to the end, and you'll be smiling I promise! I do not own South Park, enjoy!

He was gone. _Gone._ Just like that. Butters curled up under his blankets, choking back another sob. The rain was pouring outside, the thunder making him whimper whenever it sounded. Kenny should be holding him right now. Kenny always held him close during storms, knowing Butters was terrified of them. But no. Earlier that day, Kenny had died. He'd _died._ Right in front of Butters.

He still remembered every vivid, terrifying detail.

"Buttercup! You got ice cream on your nose!" Kenny laughed, and bent down to kiss Butters' nose, getting the ice cream off. "There."

Butters blushed and smiled. "T-thank you Ken…" He walked closer to his boyfriend, and their hands intertwined. It was such a beautiful day; Butters couldn't believe the forecast called for a bad storm later. The sun was shining, and it was relatively warm.

Then the day turned sour. Kenny froze in his steps, causing Butters to stop as well. "K-Kenny..? W-what's the matter..?" He looked into the taller blonde's blue eyes, and followed his gaze to... Cartman. Oh jeez, this wasn't good at all.

"Ey faaags." Cartman greeted, glaring at the pair. Kenny sighed, stepping in front of Butters.

"Leave us alone, fatass." Kenny glared. "Just go home, and leave us the fuck alone." Cartman glared and fisted his hands.

"Ey! I'm not fat, you fucking bitch! I'm big boned..! I'm not gonna take this shit from a fag, Kenny!" He ran at Kenny, plump fists raised. Kenny clenched his own fists, and stepped forward, punching Cartman in the gut. Butters jumped back, shocked. Cartman yelled in pain, and grabbed Kenny's parka, throwing him into the road. Butters screamed. It all happened so fast. A bus came. It hit Kenny. Cartman ran away. Butters fainted.

When Butters woke, he was in his apartment that he shared with Kenny. Stan and Kyle were on the couch when he walked into the living room. They'd been crying. After they left, Butters had locked himself in his and Kenny's room, curled under the blankets, and cried.

He didn't know what to do. He sniffled, sitting up slowly, and sighing shakily, standing up. His hair fell into his eyes. He whimpered, and simply collapsed to the floor. He didn't know what to do. He felt so... broken. So alone. He didn't know what to do! How could he go on without Kenny..? The tears came back, and he started sobbing once more. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke, he was in his bed. He immediately sat up, eyes wide. He'd fallen asleep on the floor... Hadn't he..? Yeah, he'd been crying... from Kenny… He felt more tears come to his eyes as he remembered what happened. He sniffled and stood. He froze as the smell of cooking hit him. It smelled like bacon, and he also heard soft humming. He shakily took a step into the hallway, towards to small kitchen. He froze when he saw Kenny, and gasped. Kenny turned and blinked, smiling.

"Hey Butters, sleep well?" He hummed, stepping towards him. Butters stepped back. Kenny froze, seeing the tears on Butters' face. "Butters, what's wrong?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice. He had no right to be concerned! How was he still here?! He had _died. _Butters felt his body go numb, and he leaned against the wall for support. This wasn't possible… unless…

"A-Am I dead..?" Butters murmured, shaking his head slowly. Kenny blinked and shook his head, walking quickly to Butters and gently taking his hands.

"Butters, why would you think that…? You're okay… What's wrong…?" He asked softly, planting a soft kiss on Butters' forehead. Butters whimpered. He was so confused!

"B-But Kenny! Y-You _died_! H-How are you here!? I-I wasn't dreaming… Was I-I…?" He cried, hugging Kenny tight. "I-If it was a dream, it was awful Ken! T-there was blood everywhere… A-And…" He sobbed. He froze, realizing Kenny had tensed. "K-Ken…?"

"You… Remember that…?" He asked softly, looking down at Butters. Butters immediately saw the emotions in Kenny's eyes; sadness, shock, surprise, and worry. "B-But, every one always forgets, I-I don't understand how you remember…" His voice cracked, as he trailed off. Butters was very confused.

"W-What do you mean Kenny…? I-I'm really c-confused Ken…" He whimpered. Kenny hugged him closer, burying his face in Butters' vanilla scented hair. He was shaking, Butters realized. "Kenny…" He hugged Kenny tighter, worried about his boyfriend.

After many moments of silence, excluding the occasional sniffle, Kenny spoke. "It's… really hard to explain, Butters. Let's go… Sit on the couch." He said softly. Butters simply nodded, and went into the living room, sitting on the small green couch with Kenny.

"Talk whenever you're r-ready, Ken…" Butters reassured him, squeezing Kenny's hand. Kenny smiled at him, the tears on his face dried up.

"Butters… I die all the time. I use to die every day, now it's only every now and then, about once a month or so… But, the thing is, no one has ever remembered. I spoke to Damien and Satan about it, and learned it's a curse I have. I… Literally can't die. Well, I mean… I always come back. Always. I hang out in hell, or heaven, for a bit, and then wake up in my bed. Sometimes it's the next day, sometimes a week later. But no one, and I mean no one, ever remembers my death. So, for you to remember…" Kenny looked into Butter's eyes, and then down to the floor. "I don't understand how you remembered…"

By now, Butters' jaw was dropped, and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it, but… With what had happened, it made sense… And he recalled numerous occasions where he'd been with Kenny but his memories had always faded. Was that because he couldn't remember Kenny dying? "Kenny…W-why didn't you ever t-tell me…?" His voice was soft, he was just so shocked.

"Butters, if I had told you before and you didn't remember me dying, would you believe me? Think about it." Kenny looked down at him sternly. Butters flinched. He had a point… It seemed insane, but now Butters was experiencing it first hand.

"I-I guess… Y-You're r-right…" He sighed, and hugged Kenny, sniffling. "That just aien't fair Kenny! You don't deserve to die so often! Y-You don't deserve to die at all!" He cried. Kenny sighed and rubbed Butters' back.

"I'm long used to it, Butters…" Kenny sighed. "You know, this… it's a lot to take in Butters, and…" He looked down, his bangs falling and covering his eyes. "I-I understand, if you don't wanna deal with it, me dying and all… You deserve better, anyways, I've always been a piece of shit-" Kenny was cut off as Butters pressed their lips together.

"Kenny, s-shut up." Butters smiled. "I… It is a lot to take in… But, I l-love you Kenny… And I'm gonna stay right here, no matter what…" He promised. "And I know you don't like yourself much, b-but… Kenny, you're m-my world… And you mean e-everything to me…" He sniffled, smiling, and kissed him again. Kenny joyfully kissed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde's waist.

"God Butters… I love you too, more than you'll ever know. You are the only person that can get me so happy." He chuckled, and then grinned. "I vote… It's sex time."

Butters squeaked as Kenny pounced onto him, feeling his face heat up. "K-Kenny! Y-you pervert…" He giggled. He assumed Kenny didn't really know how to react, what to do, with Butters knowing he died all the time, so this was his answer. He didn't mind, so long as Kenny was happy.

Okay, so that's all :-) I hope you liked it! Review :3 Let me know what ya thought!


End file.
